The Girl To His Right
by flashycrier
Summary: Who's that girl to his right? No idea. Tsukishima Kei didn't know her but ever since he dropped his pen, Tsukishims is forced to deal with her daily interference in his life, especially if she keeps implying that they knew each other before.
1. How To Rile Your Seatmate Up

It was a calm day for Mayuhina Mikoto.

The wind gently caressed her face, the sun entered through the window to greet her, and the class was quiet and only the teacher's scribbles on the board was heard. Mayuhina flipped on the pages of her English book to find an English story that she could read. Mayuhina heaves a sigh when she can't find a story she hasn't read.

Turning to her left, Mayuhina sees her seatmate. A tall male who looked serious. A male with glasses and blonde hair. Looking back to the teacher's direction, Mayuhina tried to focus but when she hears something drop and when the sunlight stops hitting her face, she turns to her left.

Once she peers to her side, she immediately looks at her seatmate, Tsukishima Kei, who was staring at her.

Raising an eyebrow, Mayuhina waited for her seatmate to speak.

Tsukishima sighs and points under her desk. "Can you get my pen?" he asked with an indifferent voice. Mayuhina pushes her seat inches away from her desk and looked down. She sees a blue pen near her feet and proceeds to grab it.

Mayuhina then hands the pen but when she notices that the pen looks familiar, she stops herself from giving the pen to Tsukishima, earning her an irritated look from the blonde male.

"What are you doing? Give it to me." Tsukishima spoke, evidently irked by the turn of events. Meanwhile, Mayuhina observed the pen and saw its red tip. Recalling her pen, she realizes that it's hers. She must've dropped it while flipping through her English book.

Glancing at Tsukishima, Mayuhina smiles teasingly.

"This pen is mine. Sorry." She utters, clearly unapologetic. "What are you talking about? My pen rolled under your table so it's mine." Tsukishima retorted. Mayuhina shakes her head and leans on her seat. "Did you see your pen roll under my table?" she asked.

Tsukishima paused.

"Do I have to see it to know that, that pen is my pen?" He responded with a question. Mayuhina smiles at his obviously concealed irritation and huffs in amusement before speaking. She peers under his desk and sees an exact blue pen that doesn't have a red tip. She then sees the pen's ink and an idea quickly comes to her mind.

Smirking to herself, Mayuhina eyed Tsukishima.

"My mom used to tell me to use your eyes in finding things, not your mouth. Good luck with finding your pen, Tsukishima-san." Mayuhina says before focusing on the teacher once again.

Glaring at his seatmate, Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked under Mayuhina's table before looking under his. To his surprise, he sees his pen. When Tsukishima glanced at his brunette seatmate, he finds Mayuhina sneering at him like she won the championship and decided to rub it in his face.

"Heh." Mayuhina scoffed as she covered her mouth. Keeping his annoyance inside, Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheeks and forced a smile.

* * *

"Tsukki, you look annoyed. Did something happen?" Yamaguchi questioned as he ate his sandwich. Hearing his friend groan, Yamaguchi eyed Tsukishima with worry.

"Tsukishima-san." A female voice called out, making Yamaguchi look behind him. He sees his classmate, Mayuhina Mikoto, standing with a bright smile on her face. Giving a pen to her seatmate, Mayuhina looked sincere.

"I bought this pen. Make sure not to lose your pen again." She muttered softly. "Tch." Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "It's all yours. I don't need it." He adds.

"Are you sure you don't need it? Your pen might lose its ink, you know?" Mayuhina asked for assurance.

"I said, I don't need it." Tsukishima spoke uncaringly. He kept his eyes towards his seatmate and sees her sigh and leave. Glancing at Yamaguchi, he saw his utterly confused face.

When lunch break ended and the Science class started, the whole class was tasked to answer a page in the book. Once Tsukishima started writing, his pen suddenly stopped. With frustration, he checked his pen and saw its ink.

Recalling his seatmate's remarks, Tsukishima can't help himself but turn to the female.

Seeing her answer the book with deep concentration, Tsukishima felt irked by how Mayuhina probably planned this. But how can that be? It's not like she'll get satisfaction with – Tsukishima stops thinking when Mayuhina peers at him.

Smiling brightly, "Why are you looking at me? Did you fall for me?" Mayuhina asks teasingly before winking. Tsukishima scoffs at her. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" he replied. The brunette gives a small laugh before replying.

"I did. And I was shocked." Mayuhina informs. "I'm too pretty." She adds.

"Go to the infirmary." Tsukishima responds. "Why?" Mayuhina questioned. "So you can get your head checked." Tsukishima retaliated. When he sees his seatmate's shocked expression, he sneers at her. Deciding that it was his win, Tsukishima crossed his arms and smirked with satisfaction.

Mayuhina blinked. Then she grinned.

"That was a good one. Here, have this pen I bought for you." She hands the black pen with a blue tip with a kind smile. Tsukishima hesitates to receive it but deciding that nothing would go wrong, he proceeds to take the pen.

Until Mayuhina purposely drops the pen, which rolls down under the table of the person in the middle of the two people in front of Tsukishima and Mayuhina.

Both eyed the pen with a deadpan look. Gazing at the brown-haired lady, Tsukishima caught her chuckling to herself before gazing back at him with a snicker.

"Ah, my bad. I dropped the pen."

Hearing Mayuhina's statement, Tsukishima felt his blood boil. When he observes her smiling to herself before answering her paper again, Tsukishima knew that he wanted nothing to do with her. Especially when he sees a reflection of himself when he looks at her.

* * *

A/N:

Nice to meet you!

This story is a new one I wrote because I wanted to write something about a girl who's good at riling someone. So that resulted to this! After lots of reconsideration, I finally decided to choose our salty french fry to make the scenes more interesting. If you see that Tsukki's personality is kind of wrong, please tell me. I'll correct it in the future chapters!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~~~


	2. Bested Once Again

"Tsukishima looks angry!" Hinata exclaimed when he sees Tsukishima's expression. Kageyama gets curious by what the smaller male was about fussing and checks Tsukishima as well. When the black-haired male sees the blonde, he blinks.

Yamaguchi walked beside the two with a smile on his face. "Tsukki found his match." He muttered with an entertained look. Hinata eyed the freckled male with a puzzled expression as he tried to decipher what that meant. When Hinata finally got it, he beams.

"Really?! Who?!" He jumped up as he waited for a reply. Kageyama secretly listened as he checked his nails.

"Do you know that girl who acted as Juliet on last year's theater? Mayuhina Mikoto?" Yamaguchi asked. Hinata recalled seeing the drama club's show last year but he can't remember who the actors and actresses were. Putting a thumb on his chin, Hinata hummed in thoughts.

"Ah! That girl!" Hinata suddenly shouted as he remembered who Mayuhina is. He cheerily turns to Yamaguchi before speaking. "Yachi-san's friend! I know her, she's really nice!" he eagerly informed. Yamaguchi felt curious when he hears what Hinata stated.

"Invite that girl here." Kageyama suddenly speaks up. Both Yamaguchi and Hinata glances at him with a perplexed look. Kageyama looks at them seriously. "It's so Tsukishima could stop being a jerk while he's here." He notified.

"Woah, you're actually right about that." Hinata wowed at the black-haired male's suggestion. "Since her and Yachi-san are friends, convince Mayuhina-san to be our manager!" Hinata spoke with excitement.

"Manager? Who?" Tanaka popped in the conversation as he scanned the three younger males' faces. "Mayuhina Mikoto, the girl who can bring Tsukishima down!" Hinata answered happily. Tanaka made a face as he recognized that name before.

"Mayuhina-chan? How can she bring Tsukishima down? She's too polite." Tanaka brushed off his younger teammates' statement. "No! She actually out-sassed Tsukki!" Yamaguchi retaliated but when Tanaka shoved him and Hinata, he stops speaking.

"Nah, you're just bored. Let's practice so you won't start imagining ridiculous things." Tanaka said while Kageyama trailed behind him. Hinata and Yamaguchi tried to explain but their words went unheard. Unbeknownst to them, Tsukishima heard all of it and based on his expression, he doesn't like an ounce of it.

* * *

Mayuhina closed her notebook and when she hears that soft "plop" after closing her notebook, she smiles lightly.

"Are you that entertained by closing your notebook?"

Mayuhina shifted her attention to her seatmate when she hears him speak. Displaying her usual gentle smile, Mayuhina spoke. "Of course."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at her and clicked his tongue thrice while shaking his head. Mayuhina took note of his reaction and realized that he probably thinks her source of entertainment is weird. Sighing to herself, Mayuhina prepared to explain herself.

"Enjoying the small things that happens in your life is what makes your life sunny, but" Mayuhina paused then side-glanced at Tsukishima. "I guess, you don't understand that. You're too busy being a bitter person after all." She said with an evident displeasure.

Seeing her peeved face, Tsukishima felt a little bit satisfied. "You seem attacked by my statement. Did I hit a sore spot?" he questioned.

Mayuhina showed a calm smile before fixing her things, when the teacher bids goodbye to the class. "No, not at all. You just seemed low earlier, attacking someone's happiness and all. You're one of the people who dims the world just by existing."

"That's too much."

Tsukishima and Mayuhina glanced towards the voice of the person and saw Yamaguchi standing in the middle of them with his hands covering his mouth and looking horrified by what he heard. Mayuhina heaved a sigh when she finally grasps what she said. Deeming her words too rough and insulting, Mayuhina stood up and bowed to Tsukishima before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Tsukishima eyed his seatmate with confusion. He peers at Yamaguchi and sees him looking at him.

"Tsukki, did you feel offended?" Yamaguchi questioned. "No." Tsukishima answered shortly, simply feeling stunned by how Mayuhina can drop a word that's so offending without thinking and hesitating. _"She's like me, after all."_ Tsukishima thought.

"Go first, Tsukki! I need to talk to someone." Yamaguchi told his friend before rushing to leave the classroom. Tsukishima watched as the freckled male left the classroom, leaving him alone. Suddenly, something catches his attention and when he looks at what caught his eyes, Tsukishima feels his gaze go to Mayuhina's desk.

A pastel blue wallet with a cat keychain attached to it.

Eyeing the wallet, Tsukishima wondered what he could do with it. Throw it in the trash? No, that's too much, Tsukishima might get accused of bullying Mayuhina. Keep it with him? But what would Tsukishima do with it?

Picking the wallet, Tsukishima observed it carefully. An idea enters his mind and with a smirk, he decides to keep it in his pocket.

Going to his club, Tsukishima felt satisfied. He entered the gym and once he does, he hears various people call his name. Scanning the area to see if something happened, Tsukishima saw Mayuhina with the volleyball team.

"Tsukki, I convinced Mayuhina-san to be our manager." Yamaguchi notified with a happy grin.

Dissatisfied with the turn of events, Tsukishima clicks his tongue. He eyed Mayuhina and saw her usual calm and collected expression. He then decides to use the situation that was presented in front of him before approaching his seatmate.

His teammates watched him with curiosity as he neared Mayuhina. Tsukishima then pulled out a wallet and dangled it in front of Mayuhina.

With a smirk, Tsukishima spoke. "Leave the volleyball club and join the drama club instead."

Mayuhina eyed him with surprise before checking her bag. When she doesn't see her wallet, she groans. She gazes up at her wallet and reaches for it but Tsukishima raises it and Mayuhina gave the tall male a deadpan look.

"Please give it to me." She smiled politely only for Tsukishima to sneer at her. Left with no choice, Mayuhina inhales deeply before smiling innocently.

"You like me, don't you?"

The people inside the gym, except for Tsukishima and Mayuhina, gasped at Mayuhina's braveness but they also prayed for her to leave the gym without crying.

Tsukishima stared at his seatmate with disbelief. He scoffs at her over-confidence and wondered if she hit her head while she was being born. "If you keep insisting that I like you, then you might be the one who actually likes me."

"Me? Why would I like someone bitter? I have standards, you know?" Mayuhina retaliated.

"I –" Tsukishima couldn't find a response after that. He eyed his seatmate and saw her hiding her smirk. Mayuhina then turned to Yachi and bowed to her. "I'll be leaving then. I still need to go to Tokyo so see you on Monday." She said as she waved at Yachi before leaving the gym.

The whole place was quiet and by the time Mayuhina was gone, all the male inside screamed with amazement.

"I told you so! Me and Yamaguchi told you that Mayuhina-san would bring Tsukishima down!" Hinata jumped cheerfully while Yamaguchi gaped at Tsukishima. "Tsukki, are you alright? You didn't get offended, did you?" he asked frantically.

Ennoshita blinked at the event that transpired while NIshinoya covered his mouth at the swag that he witnessed. Meanwhile, Tanaka was making a Buddha-like expression. Yachi smiled sheepishly as she glanced at the blonde male.

"Tsukishima-kun, Mayu-san isn't actually our manager. She just made Yamaguchi-kun say it to tease you." Yachi informed.

Bested by his seatmate once again, Tsukishima simply inhaled deeply and huffed before going out of the gym.

* * *

A/N:

Did you see what I did? Do you understand the effort I gathered just to make a good comeback for Mayu just so she can end up smirking in the end? If youo don't, well... now you know!

This chapter is fun to write and I hope that the fun I got from writing it would make you entertained as well! Please enjoy it and if there's something wrong, please inform me! Thanks for reading~~~


	3. Invalid Reasons

"Me? I got it. I saw it so don't worry!"

Tsukishima heard Mayuhina converse with someone on her phone. She grinned happily as if she enjoyed whoever she's talking to and was even blushing. While Tsukishima was definitely curious on who she's talking to, it's still none of his business so he kept swiping on his phone to find a good song to play.

"Okay, love you too."

Tsukishima almost dropped his phone. He stopped himself from glancing at his seatmate. He tapped on a random song to play it so he won't have to hear the odd public display of affection Mayuhina showed even though her partner was just on her phone.

Three minutes after, the song ended. Tsukishima put his phone under his desk and when he looks at Mayuhina, he sees her smiling at her phone with a flushed face. She leaned on her chair and placed her phone down before sighing contentedly. When she peers to her left, Tsukishima looks away to avoid being seen.

Unfortunately, Mayuhina saw him but chose not to call him out because she isn't bored as she would normally be. Suddenly, she hears a sigh and just by that, she knew who it was. She turns to her left and sees Tsukishima scowling at her.

"If you're going to talk to your lover, do it outside." He reprimanded while his chin was perched on his palm. "How do you know that that's my lover?" Mayuhina asked, no tone of teasing or mocking present in her voice.

"Anyone who sees it would know instantly." Tsukishima said before looking outside of the window. Mayuhina smiled at him and chuckled at his claims.

"Honestly, Kishi – "

Tsukishima shifted his attention to Mayuhina and glowered at her. "Did you just call me Kishi?" he probed. Mayuhina grinned cheerily and nodded her head. "I can't call you Tsukki and it's tiring saying your whole name so I decided to call you that." She informed.

"Great name, right?" she winked. "No." Tsukishima snapped back. "Don't call me that or I'll – " he paused when his seatmate stared at him innocently. "Just don't call me that." He said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Why not? The whole class calls you Tsukki and you hate it but when I call you a new one, you also hate it. Which name do you want to be called?" Mayuhina ranted but when she saw her seatmate glare at her, she nods in an understanding manner.

"So you'd rather be called Kei."

Tsukishima chuckled darkly as he heard Mayuhina say his name. He turns to her with threatening smirk and mutters, "Say that again."

"That again."

"Don't talk to me anymore." Tsukishima retaliated. He leaned on his seat and ignored Mayuhina's soft hiccup-like laughs. Out of nowhere, Tsukishima feels himself smiling a little so he fakes a cough and looks outside the window again.

* * *

After classes ended, Tsukishima wished to pop like a bubble and disappear from the world.

Yamaguchi walked with the blonde male and wondered what happened with his seatmate again that it made Tsukishima look so aggravated. Unknown to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima experienced another humiliating moment of his life while Yamaguchi was out doing what the teachers asked him to do.

When lunch break happened, Tsukishima went to the cafeteria and accidentally, he bumped into those shorter guys who acts like a gangster.

"Hey! Who'd'ya think you are?" one of the delinquents shoved Tsukishima. This irked the taller male so he readied himself to mock someone but a certain someone appeared.

"Hey, did you just push him?" Mayuhina softly asked as she placed herself in the middle. She kept her usual smile and glanced at the three delinquents, who smirked at her. "Aren't you the Juliet of the Drama Club? Weak girls shouldn't butt in." one male said.

Out of the blue, Mayuhina chuckled grimly as she cracked her knuckles. She eyed the three males coldly and massaged her shoulders as if she was getting ready for a brawl.

"So... you think you're tough, huh? You must be dumb to try and mock me because of my gender." Mayuhina spoke intimidatingly. Tsukishima eyed her with confusion and was confused on whether he should stop her, let her, or leave her.

He stayed in the end. He was interested with the outcome after all.

"This woman here thinks she's stronger than us!" One of the male said. "She must be those group of girls called feminist!" another one said, making the other two laugh.

Mayuhina huffed at the three. She smirked and stared daggers at them.

"Feminist? Sexist? Communist? Capitalist? Racist? I don't care about those! I don't need labels that will only dictate who I am as a person. The only label I would accept is pretty, understand!?" Mayuhina exclaimed. She instantly noticed the reaction of the crowd and the three men in front of her. They were petrified.

She glared at the three delinquents and motioned them to leave with her eyes. When they don't leave, she sneers at them.

"You don't want to leave, huh?" Mayuhina proceeds to crack her knuckles and approach the men but they scurried off the second she moved. Smirking to herself, Mayuhina fixed her necktie.

Tsukishima, who observed his seatmate, denied that he was amazed by her actions. He sighs and proceeds to leave but when he sees the crowd, he pauses.

"Did you see that? Isn't that Tsukishima Kei? Why was he protected by someone like Mayuhina Mikoto?" A random student whispered.

"Maybe they're lovers?" another voice added their opinion.

Hoping to be swallowed by the ground, Tsukishima glanced at Mayuhina, who had a satisfied look because of her acting. "Did I act well?" Mayuhina showed a thumbs up. When she sees Tsukishima frowning, her smile drops and she makes a thumbs down instead. "Was it bad?" she asked, clearly saddened by her seatmate's reaction.

Tsukishima groaned and observed the audience. Left with no choice, he yanks his seatmate's wrist and pulls her with him. Ignoring the claps and cheers of the other students, Tsukishima decided that he would rather get beaten up than for others to assume that he's dating his seatmate.

Once the two was in a secluded area, Tsukishima let go of Mayuhina.

"Did I ask for your help? I didn't, didn't I? So, why did you butt in?" Tsukishima interrogated, evidently angry at what Mayuhina did.

Meanwhile, Mayuhina felt wounded by what her seatmate told her. It's not like she's doing it because she wants to, she's doing it because she has a reason. Although, that reason might now be invalid because of certain circumstances.

Sighing to herself, she gazed up at her seatmate. "I did it for a reason so don't get angry at me." She explained.

"What's that reason then?" Tsukishima probed.

Mayuhina bit her tongue and hesitated on answering it. "Well..." she paused. She feels her face warm up so she pinched herself to remain calm. "I can't say it. It's embarrassing." Mayuhina says before walking away but when her hoodie gets pulled by someone, presumably Tsukishima, she stops and pulls her hoodie before turning to the tall male.

"What is it?" she asked, maintaining her calm attitude.

"If you can't answer why you did that, then answer this. How long will you keep on riling me up?" Tsukishima questioned, he had his serious face so Mayuhina can't help but feel a little bit timid. Stepping back an inch, Mayuhina forced a smile.

"Maybe... until you remember what you forgot?" she grinned sheepishly before escaping the scene, unable to be stopped by her seatmate.

After the events that occurred, Tsukishima was now on his way to the volleyball club with Yamaguchi. Confused by what his seatmate told him, Tsukishima forced himself to forget about it before entering the clubroom.

* * *

A/N:

Let's talk about this story...

This story's plot is simple. Tsukishima Kei meets a girl who can rile people better than him and then she proceeds to give out hints that they met each other before but Tsukki doesn't remember and the story starts there. There will be misunderstandings in this story just so the plot will roll and if I keep true to my words, this story will only have thirteen to fifteen chapters.

This is all the story is about so I don't really expect this story to have a lot of readers but for you who is reading, if you enjoy it, then please feel free to click the the next chapter and find out how this will end.

I'm not expecting anything so please keep reading.

Thank you.


	4. Sudden Arguments & Emotions

The two seatmates was unusually quiet.

Yamaguchi watched the two interact but somehow, they aren't mocking each other, glaring at each other, or clicking their tongue at the sight of the other. The two downright ignored the other and had their earphones in their ears.

"Why are they not talking to each other? Did something serious actually happen?" Yamaguchi mumbled under his breath. He was worried because, for the first time, someone actually had the guts to talk back and mock Tsukishima yet somehow, the two became acquainted because of their arguments and attempts to rile the other up.

It was an odd way to get to know someone but it worked with Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi wished for the two to converse, especially when he became close to Mayuhina as well, because of reasons he doesn't want anyone to know.

Suddenly, Mayuhina smiled and showed her phone to Tsukishima, who stared coldly at her and said "I don't care", if Yamaguchi's lip-reading is correct. The freckled male looked at Mayuhina's expression and noticed that she was giving a hard stare at his childhood friend before smiling happily.

Mayuhina covered her mouth and said something. Tsukishima then glanced at Yamaguchi and caught the freckled male watching the two seatmates. Left with nothing to do but approach the two, Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly as he walked near them while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry Tsukki. I was just confused on why you two weren't talking to each other." Yamaguchi immediately explained. He peered at Mayuhina and saw her looking at an image in her phone. It looked like an idol.

The brunette girl saw that Yamaguchi was staring so she grinned and showed it to the freckled male. "If you like this, then she'll definitely like you." Mayuhina gave a thumbs up after her recommendation. "How could I like that? Aren't these men more oriented with female fans?" Yamaguchi questioned.

"Tch, tch, tch! That's where you're wrong! These boys have many male fans as well because of the fact that they sing about topics that aren't usually talked about besides, their tunes are very catchy so go ahead! Listen to them!" Mayuhina tried to convince the freckled male as she handed her phone and earphones.

Yamaguchi smiled timidly and took her phone.

"Don't listen to what she's saying. You might end up becoming weird if you listen to what she's listening." Tsukishima muttered, making Yamaguchi stop. "Besides, you don't need to change to make someone like you. If they don't like you for who you are, then they're not for you." Tsukishima glanced at his friend and saw Yamaguchi blinking.

Shifting his gaze from Yamaguchi to Mayuhina, Tsukishima eyed his seatmate with disapproval. "Don't coax him into listening to what you listen to." He reminded before scoffing at her.

"I don't think you understand. The person he likes isn't a kind of judgmental person. She accepts Yamaguchi-san and your friend here finally wants to make a move on her so I'm helping him by telling him that having the same hobby, even if it's just one, can help build a relationship." Mayuhina explained, using the same voice she uses when she's talking to her friends.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Tsukishima can't help but feel disgusted by Mayuhina. It sounded too sweet and soft. Where's the usual snarky tone of voice? It just doesn't feel right when Mayuhina talks sweetly, it feels a bit... frightening, for some reasons.

"Don't use that voice on me. Are you selling me something?" Tsukishima retorted. "How can you still be irked by my voice? I'm talking normally." Mayuhina responded.

"No, you aren't. Your voice is weird." Tsukishima replied. "You're being weird." Mayuhina retaliated.

"Your face is weird."

"Your existence is weird. Why do you keep existing anyway?"

"Are you insinuating that I should go die?"

"No, I'm implying for you to leave."

"Maybe, I would."

"Maybe you should." Mayuhina retorts and Tsukishima stands up, clearly annoyed by his seatmate.

"I'll go then. I don't want to see your face anyway." He says as he walked away.

"Yeah, bye to you too! Have a safe trip!" Mayuhina waved as she watched her seatmate leave and slam the door behind him.

Yamaguchi gaped at the two and gulped nervously. He peered at Mayuhina and saw her checking her wristwatch.

"Don't you think you took it too far?" Yamaguchi asked nervously. "No. I'm still angry at what happened yesterday." Mayuhina informed. Yamaguchi wondered what happened so he asked the brunette about it. To his surprise, Mayuhina's anger is justified.

Groaning at the event, Yamaguchi watched the door.

It opened all of the sudden and Tsukishima entered, looking pissed off. He sat down his seat and stared at Yamaguchi. "The teacher's almost here. Go back to your seat." He informed, earning him a shocked look from the freckled man before he rushes to his seat at the exact time the teacher opens the door.

The two seatmate then felt a tension between them. Not awkwardness, but tension. The kind where a passerby can quickly know that something happened and a fight or a brawl will soon commence. Basically, the two seatmates were emitting dangerous vibes around their area.

* * *

"Tsukki, I heard what happened days ago. Mayuhina-san said that you were almost beaten up and she tried to help you but you didn't even thank her and just scolded her." Yamguchi started. "Maybe you should apologize." He added unsurely.

Tsukishima scowled and peered at the freckled male. "Why would I apologize? Did I do something wrong?" he spoke with a snarky tone. Swiping through his list of songs, he can feel his irritation rise at the thought of saying sorry to his seatmate. He then tapped a random song and went back to studying.

Yamaguchi sighed and checked his phone for the time. Seeing the time, he turns his phone off and when he sees a reflection of someone behind him, Yamaguchi sneakily smiles. He stands up and faces the person behind him.

"Good morning, Mayuhina-san." Yamaguchi greeted softly as he walked away, leaving the brunette and the tall blonde alone.

Mayuhina scanned the area and glanced back at Yamaguchi who was about to leave the room. She then shifts her focus to her seatmate who looked to be struggling with a lesson in math. Taking a quick scan of his notebook, Mayuhina immediately caught the problem her seatmate is facing.

Sighing to herself, the brunette decided to act normal.

"Hey, Kishi!" Mayuhina greeted with her usual bright grin. She plopped down on her seat and placed her bag on the floor.

When the blonde male turns to his seatmate, he sneers at what he sees. "You really aspire to be a trash, don't you?" Tsukishima greeted back, immediately noticing the brunette's messy hair. Mayuhina quickly caught on what her seatmate was implying and fixed her hair.

Tsukishima kept his eyes at his math notebook. There's a part that he didn't understand so he decided to study it last night but he still couldn't understand it so he chose to study it today.

Yet he still couldn't get why _h_ is equals to negative two if line AB is perpendicular to line CD.

"Hey, can I see it?"

Tsukishima hears his seatmate's voice but he ignores her. He kept his focus on his math book but when a math notebook drops on his desk, he glances at Mayuhina, who was reading her English book.

"If the solution seems to be correct yet the answer you have isn't negative two, then the given you wrote must be wrong. Check it again." She informs as she wrote something on her book. Tsukishima glances at Mayuhina's math notebook and sees the given that she wrote before scanning over the given he wrote.

It was different. Point D isn't (6, 1) but ( _h_ , 1).

Realizing his mistake, Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek and accepted his mistake, even though he didn't want to. The blonde male corrected his given and tried to answer the question again. This time, he got it right.

Tsukishima took the notebook and gave it back to his seatmate, who took it back without sneering or smiling mischievously at him. Instead, her smile was warm, confusing Tsukishima even further.

"If you can't see properly, then you should change your glasses. Your eyesight must've gotten bad again." Mayuhina suggested. "Why are you being kind? Do you want something?" He asked while he pushed his glasses up.

"If there's something I want, it wouldn't come from you." Mayuhina commented before she rests her chin on top of her palm, making her look listless. Suddenly, her expression changed when she thought of something.

"The only thing I'd want you to do is to remember me." She mutters in a teasing manner that it made Tsukishima wonder if she meant what she said or if she was simply trying to get a reaction from him.

Eyeing her expression to figure out what she meant, Tsukishima noticed one thing about his seatmate but kept it to himself. Clicking his tongue, Tsukishima contemplated on using that small observation to get a reaction from the female brunette.

Gazing at his seatmate, Tsukishima smiled pretentiously innocent.

"I just noticed it now but..." he paused, making Mayuhina lean forward in anticipation. Smirking to himself, he says "you actually look pretty."

Blinking once, blinking twice. Mayuhina can't believe what she just heard. She leans on her chair and kept her stunned eyes on the tall blonde who was smiling slyly at her. She opened her mouth to say something but when she finds herself speechless, she closes her mouth and bites her lips to keep calm before looking away.

Seeing his seatmate's reaction, Tsukishima huffs in satisfaction. The sense of fulfillment that filled him when he sees Mayuhina's flabbergasted reaction, especially since it's the first time seeing it, was enough to make him feel proud of himself for a week.

Until his own words dawned on him, that is.

 _"Did I just... did I just think she's pretty?"_ Tsukishima thought to himself. Understanding what he just said, Tsukishima realized that he didn't make Mayuhina speechless because he roasted her, instead he had to resort to complimenting her to get a reaction from his seatmate.

Tsukishima didn't want to compliment his seatmate. Never, in his entire life, did he think of flattering someone so what happened a minute ago was a moment that he wanted forgotten.

Peering at his seatmate, he catches her glancing at him as well. Out of awkwardness, Mayuhina smiled sheepishly and placed both of her hands under her chin, as if she was emphasizing her pretty face.

See? This is why Tsukishima doesn't want to praise anyone. Their ego might inflate.

"You finally realized that I'm cute, huh?" Mayuhina spoke teasingly but a hint of bashfulness was still present in her voice. "I take it back. You're not one." Tsukishima replied coldly causing the female to grin comfortably.

"Good. Don't compliment me again. It sounds weird coming from you." She uttered while pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She sent a warm smile towards her seatmate and once she did, a weird sensation filled Tsukishima.

Thinking to himself, maybe Mayuhina's uncomfortable reactions to compliments can be a way to stop her from riling Tsukishima up. Denying his ideas but accepting the way it felt like a correct answer, Tsukishima looked away from his smiling seatmate and heaved a sigh.

Was he hungry? Is that why he feels weak right now? Honestly, why is he acting like this?

* * *

A/N:

Longest chapter for the day! Yay!

This chapter was inspired because of two idols almost fight that wasn't actually a fight so if you know, give yourself a clap! Hint, those two idol are Korean and one of them is worldwide handsome.

Anyway, please tell me if I'm going out of character with Tsukki. I'm worried that I am.

I'll keep this short because I need to write so hope you laughed reading this~~~


	5. Heavy Atmosphere

Today was a surprise.

Tsukishima (read: Yamaguchi) found out that Mayuhina went to the same direction as Tsukishima did on their way home. Basically, a certain freckled male used his connections to the two seatmates just so they can go home together.

That's why, here they are. Alone and away from each other, walking awkwardly and silently, both of their eyes focused on their perspective phone. Neither of the two wanted this to happen. It's just that, life was being a pain in the ass and decided to make their way home similar to their seatmate for entertainment purposes.

Mayuhina wondered who would arrive home first. She wished that she would, that way, she could give her seatmate one last sneer before the day ends.

"Kei!"

Of course, Mayuhina had to hear that. It's not like she didn't expect that. She wished for her to go home first but deep down, the brunette knew that her blonde seatmate would arrive home before her. It's not like she didn't experience going home with Tsukishima before.

Pushing her memories away, Mayuhina looks away and ignores Tsukishima and his family member who clearly sounded like his brother. The brunette sighed and kept walking forward until she hears someone call her name.

"Is that Mikoto?"

Tsukishima turned to his brother, Akiteru. His attention went to how his brother knew Mayuhina by first name basis. Did they know each other? Did one of his brother's friend had a sibling that was coincidentally Mayuhina? Whatever their connection was, Tsukishima Kei was certain that he was slightly irked by the sudden situation he'll face.

Akiteru looks at Mayuhina with a grin as the brunette faced the two brothers with a gentle smile. She waves with bashfulness, earning her a confused gaze from Kei. He pondered over his seatmate's reaction and wondered if she's acting. It can't be possibly far from the truth. The usual Mayuhina would sneer before going away after all.

"It really is you, Mikoto!" Akiteru approached Mayuhina, who grinned with a dust of pink brushing her cheeks. She averts her eyes, away from the college male's bright gaze.

It's been a long time since she faced her first crush so seeing him now, it was a bit awkward. But she didn't confess her feelings to Akiteru before, she simply gazed at him with adoration knowing that she's too young for the older male. Mayuhina was eight years old after all when she started liking her seatmate's brother.

"You know her?" Kei questioned yet not drawing near his seatmate. He stood behind, watching his brother nod and point at Mayuhina. "She was a friend of yours, remember? You used to tease her a lot so she'd always come crying to me." Akiteru informed.

Kei paused when he hears that. So it's true. His seatmate knew him before. But how can that be? Was he that young when he met Mayuhina that he forgot who she is?

Kei gazes at Mayuhina and catches her gazing at his brother with an unfamiliar and unusual look of bright gleaming eyes and pinkish red cheeks while her lips was parted as if she saw something amazing that she couldn't bother closing the distance between her lips. Kei can't help but feel a bit irked by her expression.

"I don't remember her. She's just a seatmate that coincidentally went on the same direction on my way home." Kei denied before glancing at Mayuhina with a cold stare, confusing the brunette and leaving her thinking, what she did wrong.

In total confusion, Mayuhina calls out "Tsukishima" making the two male look at her.

The brunette notices her mistake and smiles sheepishly. "I mean..." Mayuhina pauses, unsure if she could say it without irritating her seatmate. "I mean, the bitter one with the glasses Tsukishima, not the kinder and sweeter Tsukishima." she mutters, avoiding on saying Kei's name.

Akiteru laughs at Mayuhina's words and pats her in the head. "Invite her inside, Kei." He says before walking inside their home and leaving the two seatmates outside.

Once again, the atmosphere returned to being cold and uncomfortable.

"See? I told you we knew each other." Mayuhina broke the silence with her teasing voice. Kei sighs and stares at her coldly. "So? What should I do with that information?" he replies. Mayuhina frowns when she hears her seatmate's response. She then heaves a sigh before crossing her arms.

"This is why I like Akiteru-san more than you. Before and even now."

Kei scoffs at the brunette's words. He pauses the music that was quietly playing and pulls his headphones down, leaving it dangling on his neck. Kei then gazes at Mayuhina with a nonchalant expression.

"Did you come home with me because you knew that you'd meet my brother who you like because he remembers you?" Kei interrogated. "If you wanted to meet him again through me, you could've just visited him any time instead of bothering me every day." He uttered insensitively.

Mayuhina gives a slight gasp at what Kei said. She blinks and looks down at her feet before clicking her tongue and returning her stare at her blonde seatmate.

"You're an idiot. You're the most impeccable idiot I've ever seen." Mayuhina stated. "If I wanted to get your brother to like me, then I wouldn't ask for your help. I know that you don't know anything about love so why should I go to you? Honestly, how can you be so smart at education yet so dumb at social interaction? It almost pisses me off." She ranted with irritation.

Mayuhina huffs and lowers her crossed arms. She gives one last glare at her seatmate before speaking. "Since I'm such a bother, I'll be going." She then walks away, not hesitating to say goodbye.

Kei observed his seatmate walk away. He knew that he said something wrong but he can't find where. At closer inspection, Kei figures it out and groans. He really shouldn't be bothered by this but since the person he argued with is his seatmate and someone Yamaguchi and his brother knows, Kei might end up being forced to apologize to the brunette.

What should he do now?

* * *

A/N:

Just came back from a chapter that had 4k words in it! I'm happy I reache that mark.

Anyway~~~~ This story is almost finished, do you know that? I'm planning a bit for this story so yeah, keep reading hehehe

Hope you liked this story, I put effort in it!


	6. Shift in Genre

"Good morning, Tsukishima." Mayuhina greeted casually, as if nothing happened yesterday.

Tsukishima eyed his seatmate weirdly and moved his chair away from the brunette. Mayuhina stared at her seatmate in confusion after he pushes his chair away from her.

"Are you avoiding me? How can you avoid me? We're seatmates." She comments while fixing her things. Lining her books in line, Mayuhina smiles in satisfaction when she finds her things ordered properly.

"Mayuhina."

The brunette whipped her head towards her seatmate's direction when she hears him call her name. She grins happily and starts speaking.

"That's the first time I heard you call my name. It's weird but satisfying." She says with an appreciating tone. Tsukishima mused at her statement before smirking at her. "Are you that happy that I called you? Are you sure you don't like me?" he interrogated with confidence and somehow, Mayuhina can't help but feel a bit irked.

"I have tastes in men, Tsukishima. Somehow, I've thought about how I like attractive men." The brunette stared at her seatmate teasingly. "And you know who's attractive? Here's a clue, he's in the volleyball club." She adds while tapping her fingers on her desk. Knowing that her seatmate can't say he looks handsome, Mayuhina can almost feel herself saying checkmate.

At his seatmate's sudden statement, Tsukishima can't help but feel flustered. Refusing to be defeated, he scoffs. "Who is it? I'll go check his attractiveness myself." He replied.

"It's Kageyama-san."

Tsukishima scowls at Mayuhina's words. "Don't say that. It's a shame to the actual handsome men around." He responds mockingly but when he sees his seatmate perch her chin on top of her palm while smiling amusedly, he huffs in annoyance. "Are you sure about your taste in men? Are you sure it isn't harsh males you like, seeing how you admire Kageyama?" he asked.

"The only thing that's harsh here is you. How can you think lowly of Kageyama-san? Isn't he a teammate?" Mayuhina muttered disapprovingly.

"I'm not thinking lowly of him." Tsukishima replied.

"Then, don't you think he looks handsome?"

The silence returned as more students entered the classroom. The students fussed about how they have fifteen minutes to answer the homework while Tsukishima was dead on his tracks, unable to compliment his teammate.

"So? Kageyama-san is handsome, right?" Mayuhina repeated for entertainment purposes. Tsukishima groaned before replying. "He is but he isn't fit to be a partner."

"Who said he isn't? I talked to him last week while I was visiting Yacchan in your club because of secret reasons and guess what? He's just an awkward fellow and seeing how he's passionate about volleyball, imagine him falling for a girl. Wow! Whoever that girl is, she'll be lucky to have Kageyama-san." Mayuhina ranted in a bubbly manner.

The blonde male looked at his seatmate in irritation. He shakes his head while clicking his tongue thrice. "If you think of him like that then why don't you ask him out?" Tsukishima retorted. His eyes scrutinized Mayuhina, who was grinning care-freely. The brunette then decides that it's time to end the spat they were having, hearing how there's only two minutes until the teacher comes in.

Sneering smugly, Mayuhina gazed at her seatmate. "You seem worked up by this." She states before pausing for a while.

After Tsukishima hears this, he stops scowling and starts questioning himself on his reaction. When he checks his seatmate's expression and sees her satisfied look, he realizes what was happening.

"Are you sure you don't like me?" Mayuhina repeated Tsukishima's question on him, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

That's where it was going. Mayuhina didn't plan it, instead, her smooth ways of talking and responding made it end up the way she wanted it to end which is to make Tsukishima ponder over himself and to sneer at him one last time before the teacher enters the room and the class representative asks the whole class to stand up and greet the teacher.

The tall blonde stood up and greeted the teacher senselessly. He sat down again and looked outside of the window. He stared at it for a minute before peering at Mayuhina. Coincidentally, the brunette glances at him and smiles, the usual grin she shows.

Seeing his seatmate smile in a soft way, Tsukishima couldn't deny it. He felt weird and if he takes his time to clarify his feelings, then he'd figure out what it's all about. He started liking his seatmate and Tsukishima didn't want any of those feelings, not when he's busy with volleyball and studying.

"Hey, Tsukishima?" Mayuhina calls out in a hushed tone. "We're..." she pauses and looks away then flushes for a second before looking back at her seatmate. "We're friends, right?" she questioned with an uncertain smile.

The blonde blinked at her question. He hasn't even confessed yet he's already being rejected and friend-zoned. What does that mean? That he shouldn't bother with his feelings and his seatmate?

Sighing at her, Tsukishima looks at the board. "If you stay away from me as far as the sun is away from the Earth, then we're friends." He replied without glancing at his seatmate but when he hears a small chuckle from her, he gives a small grumble.

Yesterday, they fought. Now, he suddenly likes his seatmate. What kind of magic is that? Was he cursed?

Tsukishima couldn't grasp the process of his situation. Doesn't most girls usually hold their anger for a long time? How can the brunette be fine the next day and smile at him like she didn't say anything hurtful, not like it pained Tsukishima but you get the point.

It's unfair. Why can't Tsukishima ever win against his brown-haired seatmate?

* * *

A/N:

Tuturu!

Sorry for this short chapter!

Guess what? I'm really blushing because of this chapter! I like it very much! If you think this is a filler, you're wrong! It isn't and it's because it's the chapter when Tsukki finally realizes his feelings for Mayu so there you have it! Chapter 6 everybody!

Anyway, since I enjoyed this, I hope you like this as well!


	7. How To Make Your Situation Worse

"He's avoiding me lately that's why I'm feeling a bit bad for keeping on riling him up." Mayuhina replied to Yamaguchi's question.

The two were currently beside a vending machine that was near the gym. Yamaguchi coincidentally saw his brown-haired classmate and decided to call out to her because something was irking him. That something was Tsukishima Kei who started acting very unusual and different when he's with Mayuhina.

"Can't you approach him first? Try asking for something." The freckled male suggested as he picked the drink from the vending machine and proceeding to open it with difficulty.

"I can't do that when he leaves immediately after catching a glimpse of me." Mayuhina responded before snatching the drink that Yamaguchi picked up. She opens it with least effort and hands it back to the freckled male who says thanks in return.

"Then..." Yamaguchi paused when he runs out of suggestion. He sips from his drink and tries to think of something to say and to no avail, he sighs when he finds none.

Mayuhina observed her classmate's expression. Why does he seem desperate to make her and Tsukishima talk to each other? It's true that Mayuhina told the freckled male about meeting the tall blonde before Yamaguchi even met Tsukishima but that wasn't a justified reason to make the brunette converse with the blonde.

Suddenly, an idea popped on Mayuhina's mind.

Similar to how Mayuhina makes Yachi talk to Yamaguchi because she knows that both of them like each other but lack the resolve to tell one another, the freckled male must've sense that one of the two seatmates likes the other.

 _"But how is that possible? Tsukishima can't possibly..."_ Mayuhina stops her train of thoughts when she realizes that her idea is too bizarre. It's impossible to like someone who keeps pissing you off, that doesn't make sense no matter how much you think about it. _"Still, if he actually did then... should I confront him about it?"_ the brunette thought as she eyed Yamaguchi without knowing it, making the freckled male uncomfortable.

"Mayuhina-san, please stop staring." Yamaguchi waved his hands in front of the female brunette to snap her out of her thoughts.

Ignoring the freckled male's plea, the brunette paced back and forth.

"But I asked Tsukishima if we're friends and he said that if I was as far away as the sun from earth, then we're friends so he can't possibly feel that for me. It's way too crazy and far-fetched. Where did I even get that idea?" Mayuhina ranted out loud. She shook her head in denial of her thoughts and crosses her arms at Yamaguchi. "After your practice ends, leave that blonde to me. I need to solve this problem quickly so I won't deal with awkwardness for the rest of the week, or worse, the whole year." Mayuhina tells Yamaguchi while seizing his drink and drinking from it without making it touch her lips. The male gasped at her attempt and yanks it back.

"You're being impolite." He notified while wiping the bottle. He gave the brunette a weirded out expression while the female gives him a teasing smile and a wink before walking away. Yamaguchi looked down on his drink and sighed. That female brunette really likes teasing people.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi as the freckled male stepped away from him. Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly and turned to his childhood friend.

"To Mayuhina-san." He informs.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and clicked his tongue, earning him a suspicious look from his shorter friend. The tall blonde stared at Yamaguchi before speaking. "You've been hanging out with her a lot recently. Did you stop liking –"

"No! I still like, you know who, but Mayuhina-san is... she's..." Yamaguchi paused when he thought about the brunette. Why has he been hanging out with her recently again? Because he wants to support her newfound friendship with his taller, salty, blonde best friend? Was that his reason?

"Mayuhina-san is easy to talk to and she's funny so she's a friend. Just a friend." Yamaguchi assured himself and his tall friend. He smiled when he thought about what the female brunette told him before pulling out his phone and sending a text to her. Tsukishima can't help but get suspicious so he huffs in frustration and looks away from his freckled friend.

"Tsukki, let's stay here for a while." Yamaguchi suggested while pushing his phone in his pocket. He kept his smile on his face as he scanned the area.

"Go stay here. I'll go home." Tsukishima replied before stepping forward but someone suddenly calls out to him. Searching for the voice, the blonde catches his seatmate huffing and puffing. Observing the brunette from top to bottom, Tsukishima noticed that she looked exhausted.

Snickering at her mistake, Tsukishima clicks his tongue thrice before staring at the brunette with a mocking gaze while stepping towards her.

"You seem tired? Want some water?" Tsukishima grabbed his water bottle and handed it to his seatmate. Mayuhina blinked before smiling brightly and grabbing the water bottle only to frown at her realization. It was an empty water bottle and she had been fooled.

Refusing to back down, Mayuhina opens the lid of the bottle and throws the cap at the near trash can with success in shooting it inside. She then walks to the water fountain that was conveniently placed near her and started refilling the water bottle. Tsukishima gaped at his seatmate as she filled his empty bottle. Once it was full, Mayuhina shows the bottle to Tsukishima with a smirk before drinking it without hesitation.

Tsukishima eyed the brunette with shock and as much as he wants to not be immature like most men, he can't push his thought that the water bottle that Mayuhina was using and currently drinking in was his. Huffing in irritation, he gives a cold glare at the brown-haired female before looking at Yamaguchi, only to find him gone.

Realizing what just happened, Tsukishima stopped in his tracks. This is what Yamaguchi was planning.

"Come on, Tsukishima. Let's go home." Mayuhina spoke in her usual calm voice, as if she didn't do something shocking earlier.

"Go home by yourself." Tsukishima responded coolly.

"I ran here to catch up to you. I even did my best in acting so I wouldn't be asked to practice my lines again." The brunette told while she handed the water bottle to Tsukishima, who pushes it away. "Don't give me that. Just throw it away." He says uncaringly.

"Don't you want to drink in it?" Mayuhina teased once again and Tsukishima can instantly feel his head ache when he hears what his seatmate said. "Get your head checked." He replied with indifference.

"I already did and guess what was on my mind the whole day?" Mayuhina asked before grabbing the taller male's wrist to stop him from walking away. When the blonde looks at her, she grins in a playful way before blurting out.

"You."

Tsukishima stopped scowling when he hears that. He observed the girl's face and pondered if she was pranking him or if she knew that he likes her.

"You've been avoiding me for a week now. You're being unfair. I want to be your friend but how can I do that if you keep moving away from me?" Mayuhina spoke in a tone that was somehow childish but seemed to sound sincere at the same time.

Tsukishima pulls his hands away from the shorter girl's grasp before glaring at her. "I don't want to be your friend." He says before looking away from his seatmate and walking ahead, leaving the brunette frowning at what she heard. Did she go too far with her jokes?

Sighing to herself, Mayuhina runs to Tsukishima's side but doesn't speak, surprising the tall blonde. He keeps his calm composure and ignores the girl beside him.

The air between them was stiff and suffocating as they walked on the same direction. Mayuhina sighs and bites her tongue, making sure to keep quiet. She didn't speak the entire time and kept her eyes to the path she walked, completely oblivious to the occasional glances the taller male gives her.

Soon, Tsukishima's house can be seen and with him going home, Mayuhina felt a bit irritated that she only made her situation awkward. Suddenly, Akiteru comes out of the house and when he catches a glimpse of his younger brother with Mayuhina, he smiles amusedly before waving at the two. Mayuhina waves back and as she and her seatmate become even closer to the college male, Tsukishima Kei wished that his brother wouldn't make a mistake to ask the female brunette something.

"Hey, Mikoto, want to eat dinner with us?"

Like that question.

Mayuhina stopped in her tracks and stared at Akiteru before checking her seatmate's reaction. Seeing her seatmate's face, Mayuhina gulps and takes the risk with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

A/N:

Well, would you look at that? I updated!

This chapter... should I made it longer? I feel like something's missing, you know? Anyway, this story is reaching close to the end and I've finished writing it so the only thing I need to do is make sure that I update or else my efforts would go to waste!

I hope you liked this and if you did, thank you!

Thanks for reading~~~


	8. Slowly Sinking

Mayuhina sat at the couch and faced Kei's mother with a smile.

"Kei grew up attractive. Tadashii tells me that girls flock over him. Don't you think my son looks handsome?" Tsukishima Shizuka asked with a motherly smile. Mayuhina glanced at Kei with a smile that looked like a mother's fake smile whenever they boast about their child to other mothers. Kei stared at his seatmate as if he was telling her to not say anything wrong.

"Yes, Akiteru-san really became handsome. I think, he's handsome before but today, he looks even more pleasing to the eye." Mayuhina downright denied Kei's existence by complimenting Akiteru instead of him.

"Um... yes, Akiteru is good-looking but Kei –"

"Shizuka-san, Kei isn't my type." Mayuhina rejected instantly, shocking the people at the living room. Kei glanced at his mother and saw her giving him an apologetic look like she failed to be a good henchwoman, when in truth, Kei never asked her to be one.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I would pick Akiteru-san between your two sons. I just see your older son as someone that's husband material." The brunette informed with a kind smile, very different from her words. Akiteru can't help but gulp at the situation presented in front of him. He side-glances at Kei and sees his younger brother scoff at the female brunette.

Grinning sheepishly, Akiteru fakes a cough. "Mikoto, mom isn't trying to force Kei onto you. She just wants to boast about Kei." He explained awkwardly.

Mayuhina nodded and hummed in response. "I see... sorry. I thought that Mrs. Shizuka is selling my seatmate to me. My mom does the same whenever she meets her co-worker's son. She boasts about me to try and get me to date them." The brunette informed while looking apologetic. Kei observed his seatmate and felt that she was lying but he pushes his thoughts away and sighs loudly before turning around and heading to his room silently.

The three people at the living room stared at Kei as he went to his room. Mayuhina thought about her words and bit her tongue when she realized that she was being too rough to her seatmate for the day. Teasing him even more frequently rather than only teasing him inside the classroom and embarrassing him in front of his family, the female brunette felt guilty so she stands up and smiled at Shizuka and Akiteru.

"Can I... go to Tsukishima's room?" she asked politely. Akiteru sent her a calm smile and motioned for her to go so Mayuhina bows before heading to her seatmate's room.

Thinking about apologizing, Mayuhina calmed herself down. She pinches her cheek when she stood in front of her seatmate's door. Realizing that she'll enter an uncharted territory, the female brunette inhaled deeply and assured herself that nothing would happen if she enters a male's bedroom by herself.

Knocking first, Mayuhina opens the door and peeks inside first. When she sees Kei fixing his study table, Mayuhina gives an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Tsukishima." she greeted while entering the room and cautiously closing the door behind her. "You must be wondering why I accepted your brother's invitation to eat dinner here so I'll explain why right now. Don't sneer at me or try to mock me because I'm being serious right now." Mayuhina informs while leaning on the closed door behind her.

"I came here because I wanted to have the time to ask you why you were avoiding me for almost a week now. It's getting awkward and uncomfortable not being able to argue with my seatmate so I was worried that maybe... I actually made you angry at me. If that's the case, I want to apologize. I'm sorry... so don't avoid me. You're doing the same thing you've done to me before, you know? You're really being unfair. Come to think of it, do I always have to be the one chasing after you? It's really mean, you're being incredibly cruel."

Kei eyed the female in front of him. He clicked his tongue and sat on his study table before speaking.

"I don't remember you or meeting you before so I wouldn't understand what you're talking about." He starts off. "If you want me to stop avoiding you, then tell me what you were to me before." He demanded with an indifferent expression.

Mayuhina gulped and looked away. She can't say it, it's a really small thing that she somehow remembered clearly. She gets the idea that Kei would forget about it and that's good. If she told him, then she might get teased again. Besides, she'd cringe if she tells it.

"I'm sorry. It's really embarrassing for me to tell." Mayuhina spoke timidly, amusing Kei and making him smirk. He crosses his arms and sighs at the brunette's reply. "Then go home. I don't want to accept an apology when I don't remember the person doing anything I don't like." He said, hoping that the female brunette would understand his words.

Mayuhina gulps and was only able to grasp the first ten words that came out of Kei's mouth. With a forced smile, the female looks at Kei and mutters a small sorry before leaving. She went out of her seatmate's room and closed the door behind her. She then went down the stairs and apologized to Akiteru and his mother before telling them that she was suddenly called by her mother and was demanded to leave. Bidding goodbye to the two older people, Mayuhina went out of the Tsukishima household and closed the gate behind her.

"He said that he doesn't want to accept my apology because..." Mayuhina stops muttering when she grasps what the male said. With a huge grin breaking out of her face, Mayuhina turns around and looks at the window of her seatmate only to see Kei staring outside of his window while a satisfied smirk tugged on his lips.

Mayuhina laughed at the late realization she had. She waved at her seatmate happily and gave him two thumbs up.

"You're the best! I accept my lost today!" the female brunette yelled with a cheerful tone as she waved at Kei happily before skipping and heading to her house.

Kei kept his eyes fixated on the female brunette. His smirk dropped and a rare smile played on his lips but when he catches what he was doing, he clicks his tongue and bites his lips before closing his window.

* * *

A/N:

All I wanna do is write!

I can't stop myself and it's driving me crazy!

Anyway, this chapter is as usual, short, isn't it? I'm sorry, this was how I imagined the story would happen. I thought that this would be a simple story with a simple plot so I never really placed effort into making it long and just wrote the chapter that seemed to fit the story. Don't get me wrong, It's not like I don't put effort into this, I just want it to be short!

Enough explaining, this is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoyed it~~~


	9. Three-Second Countdown

"The volleyball club would enter in the winter cup. Would you watch them?"

Mayuhina chewed on a candy as she nodded. Her friends was there so why shouldn't she watch? Besides, she wanted to see how Yachi acted on situations like that so the brunette will definitely go.

"Sasaki-san, I need to go to home now. I already memorized my lines so I –" "If you're planning to go to the Winter Cup to watch whoever you want to watch then I'm sorry to break it to you but we'll practice the whole November." Sasaki, the president of the drama club, notified as she flipped through the script. Mayuhina gulped at her schedule and groaned. She glared at her senior and faked a smile when Sasaki glanced at her.

"Of course, I won't go to our volleyball team's matches. Our drama club is more important because we'll be having a community outreach program at early December so we need to practice the whole month of November. Yeah, definitely cool." Mayuhina repeated, her voice had a hint of grudge as she grabbed her senior's bottle and drank from it. Sasaki grumbled and hit the female brunette in the head with the script that the president was holding.

The two female then went quiet before Mayuhina stands up leaves her senior alone inside the drama club. When she opens the door, Mayuhina is instantly greeted by the cold air of autumn. Sighing contently, the brunette closed the door behind her and thought about her schedule.

"I can't see Yachi or Yamaguchi or Tsukishima at the preliminary rounds. On the final round, if they entered it with vast effort, I still wouldn't be able to see them because practices ends at 7'o clock and the match probably ended by the time I arrive at Tokyo. If things don't go my way, the final round or whatever it's called will be on the same date as the community outreach program." Mayuhina mumbled out loud. She was walking aimlessly with her bag behind her.

"What are you on about?"

Mayuhina stops walking when she sees Tsukishima staring at her weirdly. The two stood awkwardly near a vending machine and Mayuhina can't help but gulp and look away when she realized that she was thinking out loud.

"I'm simply thinking about your match. I wanted to cheer on the team but it seems that I can't, the yearly community outreach program will be held at early December." The brunette informed. Tsukishima nodded as he pushed the button on the vending machine and waited for his drink to drop.

"Good. You're a bad luck so don't come. You might ruin my focus." Tsukishima replied before uncapping the water bottle.

The female brunette smiled playfully and inhales deeply before speaking. "Is it because of my –" she places her hands under her chin, imitating a flower, and smiled. " – prettiness that always catches your eyes?" she asked while staring up at her seatmate.

Tsukishima stopped drinking and capped his bottle before placing it on the bench behind him. He gazes at the shorter female and grabs her hands, shocking the brunette. Tsukishima tightened his hold on Mayuhina's hands and pulled it away from under her chin and positioned it on the same level as her cheeks. Smirking at his plan, Tsukishima pushes the hands that he held onto Mayuhina's cheeks and squeezed her cheeks tightly making the brown-haired girl yelp in pain. After five seconds, Tsukishima let goes of Mayuhina's hands and grabs his water bottle.

"You're pretty." Tsukishima says earning a cold stare from Mayuhina. "Will you say that I'm pretty? Pretty disgusting?" Mayuhina guessed while rubbing her red cheeks.

"Yeah, pretty. Pretty cute."

The brunette blinks at what she hears. She clears her throat then scratches her eyes before slapping her cheeks and pinching herself. "Oh god, I'm dreaming. Something like this... this is a nightmare." She uttered in deep confusion, ignoring the teasing smirk that Tsukishima was giving her.

Truth is, after much thinking, the tall blonde decided that it's best to just be as straightforward as possible. Hopefully, his seatmate isn't as dumb as a certain of teammate of his to not notice that he likes her.

"Tsukishima, are you sick? Do you want me to help you go to the infirmary? I'll tell your team that you're sick so stay here, okay?" Mayuhina motioned for her seatmate to stay as she turned her back around and proceeded to head to the gym but when someone grabs her wrist, she turns around again and finds Tsukishima holding onto her. Puzzled by the sudden amount of skinship that she's receiving from her seatmate, Mayuhina's thoughts sails to one idea.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked with a weirded out expression.

Tsukishima secured his hold on the shorter girl before tugging her close. He let goes of her and waits for a response from the brunette for his sudden pull.

"Are you sick?" Mayuhina questioned worriedly. "I might be but I don't need to go to the infirmary to be fine." Tsukishima answered.

"If you want me to be fine, close your eyes."

Mayuhina gapes at the tall male and covers her lips. Tsukishima scoffs and crosses his arms. "Don't think that I want to kiss you. I'd rather kiss the wall than you." He comments. The female brunette gulps and lowers her hands before closing her eyes warily. The blonde male was about to open his mouth when he sees the brunette slightly open her eyes open so he covers her eyes. "I said, keep it close." He repeats. Mayuhina shut her eyes tight when she notices one thing.

"You... your hands were so small back then, when did it get so big?" she asked curiously making the taller blonde move his hands away from her eyes and sighing. "Shut up and listen carefully." He says before inhaling deeply and tapping his pocket to check if his phone was there.

"Why were dinosaurs so big?" Tsukishima asked as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Mayuhina almost opened her eyes. She snorted when she catches what her seatmate was doing but decided to save him from humiliation. "Why?" she mused.

"Because..." Tsukishima paused while he positioned the camera in front of Mayuhina's face. "Jurassic times call for Jurassic measures." He says.

When Mayuhina gives a small laugh, Tsukishima taps on his phone's screen to take a picture of the girl and checks it after. Seeing that he took a good picture of her smiling, he smirks and pushes his phone inside his pockets once again. He observed the brunette's face in front of him and smiles at how she was still displaying a small smile after the joke passed. Tsukishima raised his hand to try and touch her cheeks but stops when his hand was an inch away.

Tsukishima smirks at her before turning around and leaving her with her eyes closed. He walked away quietly as he felt his mood rise.

Mayuhina wondered what was taking so long so she opens her eyes and sees her seatmate walking away from her. Realizing that she was made a fool again, Mayuhina pondered over why she keeps losing to Tsukishima recently. Calling out to the male, the brunette runs to his side not noticing that someone was watching them.

The people that followed were none other than the teammates of Tsukishima along with the four former third-years who decided to visit the team.

"Be quiet, we need to follow Tsukishima without them realizing." Sugawara ordered while sneakily trailing behind the two seatmates. Daichi scanned the area and sighed. With his best friend acting like this, it's no wonder that the younger members were acting like a... Daichi pushed the words away and followed the group. Asahi gulped and since he has no choice, he trails behind as well.

"Tsukishima-kun was cute earlier." Kiyoko commented in a hushed tone making Tanaka and Nishinoya groan in envy. Hinata and Kageyama gawked at the blonde male as if they've seen something banal while Yamaguchi and Yachi grinned with a flustered face.

As the two seatmates walked, Mayuhina felt her heart suddenly race. _"Why am I nervous? It's really weird but what's more weird is my seatmate acting kind of manly."_ She pondered subconsciously before finally deciding to walk ahead of the tall blonde and stop in front of him. Tsukishima halted when he sees his female seatmate stand in front of him with arms wide open.

"What? Do you want a hug?" He asked before sneering at the brunette.

"You..." Mayuhina paused before inhaling deeply and asking her question. "Do you like me? As a friend, I mean. I've been receiving skinship from you, like my wrist being held by you, and holding my hands then you even told me a joke so I thought that you probably wanted me as a friend. Besides, you said that you don't not like it when I'm teasing you so I'm starting to think that you want me as a friend. If that's the case, then I'll be happy to be your friend so don't act weird and just act the same with me, okay? You're making me feel awkward right no –"

Mayuhina stops ranting when Tsukishima grabs her cheeks and inches closer. The brunette blinked and quickly covered her lips so she wouldn't get kissed. She tried to keep eye contact with her seatmate but with how hard he's staring, Mayuhina ended up closing her eyes.

"Oh my god. God damn it, Tsukishima, you sly bastard." Nishinoya spoke while feeling his cheeks burn up. Tanaka, Hinata, Asahi, Yamaguchi and Yachi was no different. They covered their mouth as well as if they were in Mayuhina's position. Sugawara, Daichi, and Kiyoko felt flabbergasted at how brave Tsukishima can be. Meanwhile, Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the scene with a confused face, baffled by his teammate's shift of personality.

Back to the two seatmates, Tsukishima eyed the brunette before pulling himself away but keeping his hands on her cheeks. "You've always been that seatmate next to me until I dropped my pen. When that happened, you really irritated me." He informed as he sees Mayuhina open her eyes and give him a look of nervousness. The blonde can feel the warmth that Mayuhina's cheeks were emitting so he smiles with satisfied look.

"If you don't say anything within three seconds after what I say next, then I'll take that as my cue to kiss you." Tsukishima said as Mayuhina nodded, readying herself for the worse.

"Keep being the girl to my right and date me."

Mayuhina blinked at the confession she received all of a sudden. She felt speechless and didn't hear the count that the male blonde was saying out loud

"One."

Mayuhina blinked twice, trying to figure out what she should say to Tsukishima.

"Two."

Observing the tall male's face to figure out if she's being pranked, Mayuhina failed to hear the male's countdown.

"Three." Tsukishima muttered and only at that moment, Mayuhina realized that she forgot to speak. With the countdown finished, the brunette knew that she was about to change her entire perspective of her seatmate.

Closing the distance between them, Tsukishima made his lips touch his seatmate's lips. Being new to kissing, Mayuhina had a hunch that somehow, she wasn't Tsukishima's first kiss and that thought, as much as she dislikes it, makes her disappointed.

The sky that was painted by warm hues felt even warmer as the two kept their distance close. The crows flew with vigor as the day slowly came to an end. Mayuhina, who simply wanted to befriend her seatmate because she was a forgotten friend of his from the past, never expected or waited for an experience like this, in fact, she would've been happy if she somehow helped Tsukishima get a girlfriend and helped him kiss a girl yet why does she have to be the girl who the blonde chooses and kisses?

A moment like this is the reason why Mayuhina hates surprises.

* * *

A/N:

There it is!

The kiss that I've been itching to write! I hope this satisfied you but guys... I'm so sorry. This isn't the end. This has 12 chapters so please hold on, okay? Good luck on reading this short story and I hope you liked this chapter~~~


	10. Ruining a Moment

Mayuhina blinked.

She grabbed the collar of her seatmate and tightened her hold before using her right hand to slap Tsukishima, successfully pushing him away.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you planning on getting arrested for sexual molestation? Do you want me to make you experience what it's like to fall from the moon down to the earth's deepest core, huh, you damn molester?!"

Tsukishima rubbed his sore cheek. He scanned the brunette's face and smirks with content when he sees her flushed and embarrassed. He then grasped the words that Mayuhina threw out and laughed at it. When Mayuhina sees the blonde laughing, she can't help but feel even more irritated. Huffing in anger, the brunette flicks her hair away and glares at Tsukishima.

"That wasn't your first time, wasn't it? Tch, you really changed. I should've known." Mayuhina says with a groan before wiping her lips. "Why? Did you want to be my first kiss?" Tsukishima teased as he kept his distance from the female.

"Do you really want to die?" the brunette asked, not caring about acting calm and cool anymore. Her first kiss was stolen so why should she act relaxed?

"If kissing you means dying, then I'll happily die." The blonde smoothly replied.

Speechless about the response she got, Mayuhina gulped and covered her lips once again. She looked away and wondered where she went wrong to make her seatmate like her. Sighing then groaning, the female brunette was so irritated that somehow, she felt her heart swoon a bit. Trying to fight back, Mayuhina slapped her cheeks twice. _"I can't waver. I can't be swooned. He's just confused because I kept teasing him."_ She thought to herself before peering at her seatmate who was still staring at her with an amused grin.

"Quit staring!" the short girl exclaimed before crossing her arms. "If you really want me to date you, then..."

Tsukishima listened carefully as Mayuhina shot him a glare.

"Go ask me out publicly. Announce it to the world that you want to date me and if you do that, I'm yours." Mayuhina winked as she said that. "In fact, I'd even give you my hand in marriage if you made a public proposal." She showed her hand and pointed at her ring finger while smiling softly. Mayuhina knows that Tsukishima doesn't like doing stuff that attracts attention so hopefully, her seatmate won't actually do it so she won't have to date him.

Tsukishima sighed at Mayuhina's demand. "We're already in public, Mayuhina. Are you giving yourself that easily to me?" He mused as the brunette's face morphed into horror before she shakes her head in panic. "No! I mean, confessing to me in a crowd or a place where there are many people around, something like that..." Mayuhina mumbled, being careful not to stumble on her words.

The blonde male eyed his seatmate with an entertained look glued on his face. It seems that he broke the master of teasing to the point where she starts to act like an actual girl in his eyes.

"Stop being cute." He teased earning him a deadpan look from the brunette. "You." She pointed at Tsukishima. "You're just hungry and tired because of your practice. Come on, let's get you home." Mayuhina motioned the tall male to follow her but when he doesn't move from his position, she narrow her eyes. "I'll go home first. You, stay there and don't trail behind me. You might ask me to stay at your house if we go home together." Mayuhina remarked before giving her seatmate one last stare but when she did, her eyes widened.

With a rare gentle smile tugging on his lips, Tsukishima kept his hands inside his pocket.

Mayuhina gazed at her seatmate out of shock. "You never smiled at me so why are you... do you actually like me?!" she grilled. Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders as he dropped his smile and changed it to a pleased smirk. The brunette huffed and shook her head in confusion before walking away.

"Don't follow me!" she shouts as she continued to leave the male behind.

Tsukishima kept his smirk on his face until he can't see the female brunette anymore. When that happened, he sighed with irritation and turned around. He scanned the area and saw someone familiar. Frowning, Tsukishima stared at his teammates and his former seniors.

"Did you like the show?" Tsukishima asked with poison in his tone.

"You were..." Hinata spoke first as he forgot what he's supposed to say. He covers his mouth and tried to remain calm but he can't. "It's as if I was watching a drama that my female classmates watch!" Hinata commented with a flushed face.

"You're not Tsukishima." Kageyama spoke with a glare. "That jerk would never compliment someone and call them cu-cu-cube!" The black-haired male stuttered in disbelief. Asahi, who was next to Kageyama, shook in shock. "That was brave of Tsukishima." Asahi muttered in a hushed tone.

"I can't believe it." Sugawara mumbled to himself with fear on his face. Daichi looked at him with worry while Nishinoya and Tanaka glanced at him with anticipation. Suddenly, Sugawara grins brightly. "He learned that from me!" he happily claimed while raising his hand as if he was taking full responsibility for Tsukishima's ability to make a person swoon. Nishinoya wowed at the gray-haired male's statement and gazed at him with admiration. "Teach me as well!" the shorter male shouted while jumping up. Tanaka gulped and wanted to say the same thing but kept his mouth shut because he hesitated. After two seconds of hesitating, Tanaka joined along and asked Sugawara as well.

Yamaguchi and Yachi stood beside Kiyoko, quiet and surprised.

"Tsukki... he's amazing." Yamaguchi commented as the two girls beside him nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Mayuhina walked home as she forced a frown on her face. "I can't smile. I don't like him after all." She mumbled under her breathe as she walked lightly.

 _"Keep being the girl to my right and date me."_

Mayuhina covered her mouth and bit her lips. She attempted to push her smile away but when she remembers the kiss she received, she lowers her hands and realizes one thing.

"Oh god... Tsukishima's a man. How could I forget that?" she asked herself before giving a small laugh while the sweet tingling feeling in her stomach and the warmth in her cheeks and her hands proceed to make her feel a bit happy. "Wow! I can't believe I'm acting like this! I told his mother that he isn't my type! What the hell's wrong with me?" Mayuhina thought out loud while swaying her hands. She then felt something vibrate inside her bag.

Putting her bag in front of her and fishing for her phone, Mayuhina pulled her phone out and saw that her mother was calling her. Clearing her throat before answering the throat, Mayuhina immediately heard her mother's voice.

"Mom? What is it?" she greeted. "Huh? No, I'm going home... what?" her smile disappeared as she hears her mother's explanation. Blinking at the sudden statement, Mayuhina gulped. "You're joking, right? Wait there, okay? Don't make that decision without talking to me, please." She pleaded as she hurried to her home. When she hears her mom's reply, Mayuhina clicks her tongue and starts to run home.

* * *

A/N:

You should've known that it wouldn't this easy for both of them to get together so good luck hoping. Heh

This chapter is brought you by glucose or better known as sugar because of how sweet the situation is. If you liked this chapter, please wish me luck to write the whole story with effort and to find a good ending, I've been trying to imagine how I would end this but I'm never really good with endings and stuff so wish me luck ^^


	11. Wait For It

Mayuhina tiptoed as she peeked on her classroom. She saw that her seat was empty and so was her seatmate's. She sighed and clicked her tongue, wondering what she should do. Should she –

"Mayuhina."

The brunette flinched as she heard a familiar voice. Looking back, she sees Tsukishima standing behind her. Forcing a smile, Mayuhina bowed to her seatmate before greeting him brightly. "Hi! What can I do for you?" she asked before backing away and covering her lips. Tsukishima sighed at her and shook his head before walking pass her, surprising the female.

"He walked pass me... how could he –" Mayuhina stops herself from mumbling and decides to enter the classroom. She walked to her seat and sat silently. The air between her and her seatmate wasn't hostile but it was surely uncomfortable. The female brunette wanted to say something but the teacher suddenly comes in so she's forced to stay quiet until the classes end.

Through hours and hours of listening to the teacher, the classes finally end and Mayuhina stretched in relief. She glances to her left and catches her blonde seatmate fixing his bag. He then carries it and starts leaving as if he didn't see Mayuhina staring. The female brunette huffs irritation before standing up. She fixed her bag and went to stalk the male.

Trailing behind, Mayuhina kept quiet until the blonde male stops in a secluded place near the library where most people doesn't go to. The female brunette sees her seatmate with a girl who seemed to have waited for a while. The female scanned the girl and noticed that she looks cute. She then sees the chocolate in her hands and just by that, Mayuhina smiles excitedly.

"Oh my god, someone's confessing." The brunette said in a hushed tone. She glanced at Tsukishima and smiled at him. She wished that he would accept the cute girl's confession so things wouldn't be difficult for her. After all, what she wanted was to befriend her seatmate, not make him like her. With this situation, hopefully Tsukishima would stop liking his seatmate.

Mayuhina watched as the girl told her seatmate that she likes him. The female brunette smiled as she felt her heart flutter. Nothing beats romance, Mayuhina liked how it would make her feel like she had a lover when her love-life is almost non-existing. Suddenly, while she was thinking about romance, her mind goes to her first kiss. Slapping her lips instantly, Mayuhina reminded herself that she's here to support Tsukishima with another girl.

The blonde male softly pushed the chocolate away before bowing slightly. Seeing the girl's reaction, Mayuhina realized that her seatmate rejected another girl.

Tsukishima sighed before walking away. He pushed his glasses up and headed to the stairs, only to see his seatmate behind the corner, probably stalking him. Frowning at her action, Tsukishima huffs at her before walking away. Mayuhina followed after him and walked beside him.

"How can you reject a cute girl? She looked kind!" Mayuhina whined before pushing her hands inside her jacket. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and ignored his seatmate. "Help me with making Yacchan confess to your best friend. Come on, let's help our friends." Mayuhina spoke with a pout but Tsukishima didn't spare her a glance. Pondering over her seatmate's cold treatment, Mayuhina mused about the possibility that the tall blonde was feeling awkward.

Tsukishima kept his gaze in front. He has to ignore her because if he didn't, he'll cringe.

His actions yesterday made him almost shiver in shame. Why did he do that? Wasn't that sexual harassment? The tall blonde simply wished for himself to disappear or for the girl to leave –

Tsukishima stops walking as he recalled something. If he remembers it clearly, someone was keen on following him when he was ten years old. When he asked why that person was always following him, they answered with "I want to be as brave as you." That shook Tsukishima. What did he do to make someone say that to him? He glances at Mayuhina and observes her carefully. Maybe, that person was his seatmate. The two people always followed him so maybe it was actually Mayuhina.

The female brunette noticed her seatmate staring at her so she covers herself up and steps away.

"Don't scan my body. Are you a pervert?" she questioned before pushing her hair off of her shoulders. Tsukishima smirked before saying "Didn't you use to follow me before?"

Mayuhina gaped when she hears Tsukishima ask her that. She covers her ajar mouth and blinks before smiling widely and doing a small dance to show how happy she is. She then stops and looks at her seatmate with a bright grin. "Do you remember me now? You remember me, right? What did you use to call me before?" she interrogated as she displayed her hopeful eyes. Tsukishima eyed her carefully before deciding to use the situation for his own benefit.

"Go date me first." He smiled cunningly as he pushed his hands in his pocket.

Mayuhina stopped smiling and changed it into a frown. She sighs in disappointment before looking away and walking ahead of her tall seatmate. She bit her lips in frustration when she remembers that the tall male confessed to her yesterday and even kissed her. When Mayuhina catches herself heating up, she starts thinking about what her mother said and instantly, her mood changes. She feels herself frown even more at what her mother told her.

 _"I don't have a choice, do I?"_ Mayuhina thought as she walked aimlessly. She scanned the hallways and sighed nostalgically. She wasn't graduating or anything but what she's going to do will certainly make her feel sad for leaving Karasuno.

Halting on her step, Mayuhina turns around and faced her seatmate with a serious expression plastered on her face. She took a deep breath before exhaling then speaking.

"I'll go straight to the point here Tsukishima." she said without a sign of hesitation. Tsukishima eyed her patiently and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I should feel for your unexpected confession."

Tsukishima gaped at the girl's statement. She doesn't know what to feel? Does that mean... "Are you rejecting me or are you saying that you're going to try it out?" Tsukishima asked in confusion. Mayuhina gave a small laugh before gazing up at her blonde seatmate.

"Tsukishima, I'm –" she pauses as she tried to sort her words out. Can she say it? Why is she hesitating? "You're what?" the tall blonde questioned as he crosses his arms at the female brunette. Mayuhina clears her throat and smiles at her seatmate softly.

"I'm waiting for you to win your first match in Tokyo at the winter's cup. When that happens, I'll be there to tell you what my answer is so... win, okay?" she raised her closed fist before saying, "Fight on!"

Tsukishima gazed at the girl for a while before smiling. He then reaches out his hand to grab Mayuhina's shoulders then pull her close to him. The female brunette blinked at the sudden action. She budges for a while before sighing and hugging the male back. She frowned as her mother's words kept repeating on her mind.

"I'm sorry for leaving you before." Mayuhina told Tsukishima, catching him off-guard and pulling away from her. The blonde male narrowed his eyes at his seatmate's statement and saw her smiling softly. "I'm sorry for not telling you that I was leaving." She apologized before stepping back away from her seatmate. She then sighs in a low-spirited manner before turning around to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" She waved her hand as she walked away from her seatmate, leaving him perplexed about his seatmate's unexpected apology.

* * *

A/N:

The next chapter is the last chapter!

It's been a short ride but I enjoyed tormenting the tall lamp post for my own amusement! I hope you feel the same! The next chapter is the answer to everything from why Mayu is keen on following Tsukki to her answer so please wait for it~~~


	12. An Ending to a Usual High-School Romance

"Did you pack everything?" Mayuhina's mother, Kaede, asked as she held her bag. Mayuhina's brother, Ayato, grabbed the luggage while Mayuhina herself carried her backpack. Mayuhina nodded while smiling.

"The community outreach program was a success so I'm ready to go live in Tokyo now!" Mayuhina gave a wide grin before her brother pinches her ears. Yelping in pain, Mayuhina slaps her brother's hands away. "Don't pinch my ear!" she yelled before scoffing in annoyance. Ayato grinned teasingly before asking, "What about your friends? Did you say bye to them?"

Mayuhina gulped at her brother's question and forced a smile. "The teacher would say it to my classmate but my friends... I'll see them in Tokyo." She informed while smiling softly.

"Why would you see them in Tokyo?" Kaede questioned while watching the truck that's carrying her family's belongings. The single mother then gives a small smile before looking at her daughter, expecting an answer from her.

"Well, my friends are competing for winter's cup because they won again here in Miyagi. They're going to Tokyo to fight the other schools from other parts of Japan." Mayuhina said excitedly. "Let's go, I won't be able to watch them if we stay here. Come on!" Mayuhina started walking ahead of her family. She hummed lightly but deep down, she feels nervous, not about moving away but about her answer to Tsukishima's confession.

The family of three then entered the car that will drive them to Tokyo. Mayuhina gives one last glance to her house before waving bye at it. She then leans on the soft chair and closes her eyes. As she sighed, a memory resurfaced.

* * *

 _Inside an elementary school, a play was about to begin and behind the stage, Mayuhina crouched down and shivered in fear. The sound of the crowd was enough to make her knees waver as she dropped to the ground, giving in to her nervousness. Why did she accept her classmates' request to make her Belle from Beauty and the Beast?_

 _"Ah... that's right... I'm scared of saying no, that's why I simply said yes... I'm such a coward." Mayuhina thought. Her eyes became blurry as she sniffed quietly. Why can't she say no? What's up with her?_

 _"Stand up. The teachers are searching for you." A young male's voice resounded and when Mayuhina looks up with tears in her eyes, she sees a blonde hair and seemingly condescending eyes. Backing away and staring at the young boy with fear, the female brunette sniffed before shaking her head stubbornly. "Tell them that I don't want to perform anymore. Make them find another Belle." She replied before burying her face in her palm._

 _"You're the only Belle here. Stand up and go." The young boy retorted before crossing his arms. When Mayuhina doesn't move an inch, he huffs. "Why did you even take this role? Belle isn't a coward so you shouldn't be acting as her. You're spineless so if you want to quit, at least tell the teachers yourself." He spoke in an arrogant way while scrutinizing the young girl. How can a coward accept the role of someone brave?_

 _The young blonde then sighs before saying "It's more embarrassing if you leave now." After saying that, the young boy leaves the young female alone._

 _Mayuhina stared at the boy who talked to her and observed him carefully. Processing the words that was sent to her, Mayuhina sniffs again and stands up, staggering as she did. Recalling the boy's last statement, she was somehow comforted by the sudden criticism and scrutiny that she received. Taking a deep breath, Mayuhina exhaled and slapped herself._

 _With the newfound confidence, Mayuhina went to the teachers and got herself fixed. Despite her hands shaking, she kept standing as she walked to the stage with pretend confidence. "If you're not brave, then act as one." She reminded herself while keeping her act together._

 _Each step in the stage, each word she uttered, and each pause she made, Mayuhina quivered with nervousness yet she kept herself from shaking hard and showing her fear to the audience. She's Belle for the day and that's who she'll be. Belle is brave and she is not like Mayuhina so if Mayuhina had to act like Belle to regain confidence, she'll do it. Just like what the others say, fake it till you make it. With one deep breath, Mayuhina faced the stage and stood with a bright smile._

 _As she gazed at the audience, Mayuhina had one thing in her mind before starting the play._

 _"I'll thank that boy later."_

* * *

"What?!" Mayuhina exclaimed. She glances at her wristwatch and clicks her tongue when she sees the time. It was three-thirty in the evening and Karasuno's match started at 3'o clock. Mayuhina's late and she needs to go now.

"There was an accident. We can't do anything about it." Mayuhina's mother replied before looking at her phone. Mayuhina groaned and crossed her arms. Should she do it like a drama where she exits the car and runs to her lover's location when she could've just rode a taxi? Smiling at her idea, the brunette stretches her arms before opening the door. She exits the car and observes the traffic before realizing that she can actually run to the place where Karasuno's first match is occurring.

"Mikoto? What are you doing?" Her brother questioned her. Mayuhina simply smiles at her brother before winking at him. Putting her right leg backwards, she starts rushing to her designated place. She went to the sidewalk and ran there to make sure that she's safe. Her breathe became irregular as her running began to make her sweat.

As she ran, she recalled what she told her seatmate. _"I have to give an answer right now."_ She mused before huffing in exhaustion. _"I really think of him as a friend, that's it."_ She told herself before avoiding an oncoming cyclist.

The run to the area where Mayuhina wanted to go took her twenty-five minutes before she finally arrives. She scanned the area and sighs when she sees that the match ended. Frowning at her unfortunate situation, she approaches the court to see who won. As she got near, Mayuhina hears a familiar cheer and just by that, she smiles. She then narrows her eyes to search for a certain tall blonde.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima drank from his water bottle before placing it down the bench. He watched his teammates celebrate their win as a small smile was plastered on his face. He then recalls his seatmate so he inspects the audience only to frown when he doesn't see a familiar brunette. Tsukishima then sighs before turning around. As he did, he catches a glimpse of a girl looking lost with her eyes narrowed as if she was searching for someone.

Smiling mischievously, Tsukishima takes a step forward but stops when his mind suddenly recollects a memory from before. Gazing at Mayuhina, the tall blonde furrowed his eyebrows. He then scoffs when he sees Mayuhina stare back at him with her mouth tugging upwards as she recognized the blonde in front of her.

 _"So that's why I forgot about her."_ Tsukishima thought to himself.

* * *

 _"Mikoto, we're going to Tokyo."_

 _Mayuhina scowled at her mother's words as she crossed her arms childishly. "Why do we have to go? I made lots of friends here, mom! Taki, Ayano, Kaoru, and..." Mayuhina pauses on her list of friends as she remembers one person who treated her coldly and even avoided her when she attempted to give him a chocolate. "There's also Tsukishima but he's..." Mayuhina turned red as she looked at her mother. "Mom, let's not go, okay?" she smiled in a cute manner to convince her mother but when her mother shakes her head and starts packing, Mayuhina's smile disappears._

 _"I have to leave... how would I say bye to Tsukishima then?" Mayuhina thought out loud as a sad frown painted her face._

* * *

Looming near the tall blonde, Mayuhina showed two thumbs up as she grinned brightly. "Woah! You won! That's so cool!" she jumped up in enthusiasm but stops when she sees her seatmate's face. Blinking once, Mayuhina asks "Is there something wrong?"

Tsukishima sighs and looks away before turning around and walking away. Mayuhina blinked again and decides to trail behind the tall male. She kept quiet and simply followed Tsukishima as she tried to analyze what mistake she did to make her blonde seatmate act like this again. Unaware of her surrounding, Mayuhina was brought to a secluded place. When the brunette realizes where she is, she stares at her seatmate before opening her mouth to speak.

"Why are we here?" she questioned.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" Tsukishima responded with a question. This catches Mayuhina off-guard as she looks away to avoid seeing her seatmate's expression. "You remember now, huh?" she mused while smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, I remember. That's why I'm asking you, why did you leave without saying anything?"

The female brunette kept quiet. When she was ten, Mayuhina had to go to Tokyo with her family because of her mother's job. While saying goodbye to her friends were a piece of cake, there was one boy who made her heart ache made her not want to leave. Because she doesn't want to say goodbye, Mayuhina simply left without saying anything so she wouldn't feel anything painful. Unaware of her own feelings when she was ten, Mayuhina simply thought that it was because she was close to the boy but now that she's looking back, the female brunette knew why it pained her.

"I definitely liked you before." Mayuhina thought out loud earning her a look of confusion from Tsukishima. Staring up at the male, she smiles sadly. "I'm sorry for leaving without notifying you. It pained me to know that I'll leave you so I didn't bother saying goodbye. I thought it would be easy that way but... I regret doing it now." She informed while her hands were behind her. "Did it hurt you when I left?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I hated it so much that I forced myself to forget it." Tsukishima replied sourly as he glared at the female. Mayuhina gives out a light-hearted chuckle before looking down in shame. Her smile was still on her face but rather than looking bright, it seemed dull.

"I'm sorry for leaving you before." Mayuhina apologized. "And I'm sorry for leaving now." She added.

The unexpected information made Tsukishima stop frowning. His expression turned into a shocked look before he furrows his eyebrows, demanding an explanation. The brunette laughs at his face and explains it.

"I'll permanently live here in Tokyo from now on so... I came here to tell you this." Mayuhina said. Taking a deep breath, she starts speaking.

"Firstly, when you go back to our classroom, don't be surprised if I'm not there. I won't attend Karasuno anymore and that means, no one will try and rile you up anymore. Second, I'm not going back to Miyagi so feel free to forget me once again. Third, I'm sorry, Tsukishima... I'm rejecting you."

With a smile on her face, Mayuhina tried to keep calm. It's certain that she felt guilty for rejecting the blonde but that isn't enough reason to make her accept his confession. She can't simply like someone back just because she feels bad for them. That isn't love, that's more like a charity case. Looking at Tsukishima, her smile drops when she sees an unexpected look of sadness from the male. Witnessing the tall blonde show an emotion she didn't know he possessed, Mayuhina gulps and blink. When she opens her eyes again, she finds her vision starting to blur. Tsukishima smiles at her, failing to look condescending at the moment.

"Why are you tearing up? Are you the one who got rejected?" Tsukishima questioned and once Mayuhina hears his voice, she starts bawling her eyes out.

"Shut up! I feel bad! The reason why I'm rejecting you isn't because I'm moving but because I really can't force myself to like you back! Knowing that, I feel guilty for making you open up to me!" The brunette cried as she explained her side of the story. Tsukishima laughs at her without sounding like he's mocking her. He sighs and steps closer to his seatmate before pulling her into a hug. The two stayed like that for a while until Tsukishima opens his mouth to say something only to close it again. He gulps and tries to stop himself from being in the same state as the female brunette so he wouldn't look like he cares too much.

While Tsukishima acted tough, Mayuhina was sobbing her heart out.

Tsukishima knew that he'll have a hard time finding another person who can accept his condescending remarks with a grin before responding with an offensive remark of their own. Since he was a cold, quiet, rude, and arrogant person, he knew that he won't have anyone who can truly adore him and somehow, the thought made him... sad.

"Tsukishima... I have to leave."

As soon as the blonde hears this, he tightens his hold on Mayuhina and sighs desolately. Soon, he'll have to let go of her.

* * *

Back in Karasuno, Tsukishima told Yamaguchi to go home first because he had something to look at. The tall blonde then headed to his classroom by himself.

When he was in front of the classroom, he opens the door and he was faced by the dim room where the only source of light is from the moon in the sky. The chairs were properly aligned, the board had no writings on it, and the floor was swept and mopped nicely. Overall, the classroom looked clean.

Heading to his seat, Tsukishima caught a glimpse of a blue envelope. Taking the envelope and scanning it, he sees his name on it so he opens it without hesitation as he turned around and sat on his table. He unfolds the envelope and sees an old picture inside.

A young brown-haired girl grinned cheerfully while her arms was hanging over a young blonde boy's shoulders. The young brunette girl showed a peace sign whereas the young blonde looked irritated and even tried to push the female away. Tsukishima smiles at it and turns the picture around then sees a letter written on it. Reading the words carefully, the male blonde figured that his seatmate was the one who wrote it.

Behind the picture, the letter that was written was: A lucky picture that brother captured. Me and my first love.

Tsukishima gaped at the image in his hands before looking at it again. He gritted his teeth and places the picture on his desk before grabbing the blue envelope. He hangs it low and sees a small paper flutter down towards his desk. Wasting no time, Tsukishima yanks it and reads the words written on it. It read:

 _I'm sorry for losing my feelings for you. You're six years too late._

Slamming the paper on his desk, Tsukishima huffs in irritation. He looks up at the ceiling and after a few seconds, he glances down at the empty table to his right. Seeing it vacant, the blonde male removes his glasses and places it on his desk.

Inside the dim classroom, a blonde male sat on his table with his hands buried on his face. A single envelope, a picture, a small piece of paper, and glasses were resting on his desk. The silence surrounded the room and the blonde male inside was feeling a complicated string of emotions that he shouldn't have felt in the first place. Yearning for someone, wanting to go back in time to make something happen, hating on someone, hating on himself, those were the few emotions that he felt. With how complicated the situation is, someone was bound to cry.

Then suddenly, a small sob was heard.

* * *

A/N:

And I'm sorry. I really am.

You see, I wrote this because I know and experienced that high school romance that you thought would end properly but in actuality, it wouldn't work out. So in this story, I hope you understand this ending. Sorry for disappointing you...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed riling Tsukki up! See you soon!


End file.
